Found out, but I lost her
by Phinbellafan2298
Summary: Phineas finally feels the same about Isabella, but it was the certain time Isabella have to move to New York. How will Phineas tell Isabella in such a short time? Will they ever see each other again? Read to know the answer.
1. She's moving, how am I going to tell?

**Hey everybody, I'm back again. So this is my 3rd story. For those who read my first and second story (Including Isabella's POV in the second one) Thanks... So on with the story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb and the other characters in this story.**

* * *

><p>I woke up at 7 am with happiness waking me.I thought it was another extraordinary day of inventing and building but I was wrong. It was the most extraordinary day I had in my life, it was the day I realized that I like Isabella.<p>

It goes like this, it was 3 in the morning and I woke up with a dream. I tiptoed to go get a glass of milk. I thought it would make me feel better. Just then Ferb sat down and said "Where are you going?" I was startled because I thought he was in a deep sleep.

We had gone to the kitchen quickly, and I explained it to him, "I had a dream last night about me… and Isabella." "What about you and her?" he asked me, "We've been um… uh…" I said nervously, "You kissed did you?" he said sarcastically, "What?" I said frantically, "You're guilty." He said jokingly, "What? No, no, no I'm not… I mean we didn't… I mean… Yes." I said hurriedly, "You like her, don't you?" he asked, I know I'm gonna end up lying and it'll be so obvious so I decided to tell the truth. "I don't know Ferb, that's why I am planning to ask advice from Candace tomorrow morning." "You know the best thing to do bro, is to admit it to her. It took her 7 years to accomplish that. Break that. Don't make it longer for her." He said, "Ferb, are you trying to tell me something?" I asked "Just admit it." He said "Are you crazy? It could destroy our friendship." I said, from that point I understood why Candace always freak out when it's about Jeremy and their relationship. "For a boy who's in love, you're still oblivious." He said while going back upstairs. "Well I better go to sleep too."

After 4 hours I woke up again and its 7 am, I go straight to Candace's room after having breakfast, and luckily, I just found her lying on her bed, bored. "Hey Candace." I said "What are you doing here?" She said, "Um… I need something from you." I said, even though she's my sister, I'm still kinda shy in opening this subject with her. "I will not give you new crazy projects. Now scram, I got more important things to do." She said, well its normal seeing her like that every day. "Um… actually no, I need advice where you expert at." I said while blushing. "Expert a-. Phineas are you blushing?" She asked, I felt my cheeks heat up then I turned around so she won't see my blush. "Uh…" I said I was a loss for words. "You are blushing, who's the lucky girl?" she asked me directly, am I really that obvious? "I-Isabella." I said, "Finally, I knew this day would come." She said, "What do you mean?" I asked confusingly, "Duh, she likes you." She replied while slapping her forehead, "Wait, wait, wait, Isabella LIKES me?" I asked "Oh, you didn't know…" she said while going inside her room, "Wait Candace… Are you sure? I don't think Isabella likes me." I asked, "You are such a child sometimes." She said. "Ok getting back to the topic." I said, "All I'm saying is, when you say that you like her, just be cool and confident and just be yourself." She acknowledged.

By that 10 minute conversation with Candace, I felt like I had a dash of courage to tell her the truth. But that wasn't enough, what if she liked me? Well that's plus points, but what if we start dating and then don't work out. Will things be the same afterwards? Will we just be seeing each other as just friends and nothing more? Or will it go badly? All these questions revolved around my head over and over again, but finally, with all the help I got from my siblings I got the courage to tell her.

I thought of lots of creative ways on how to tell her but they aren't too fit for Isabella. The first one I thought is we'd be paragliding off a hill and there's a writing on the field so she can see it, second was I will create a designed firework that will form letters at the sky, third was I will make a mural that will tell me how I feel, fourth was I will carve giant letters, fifth was the worst one, I will insist on spending alone time with Isabella… Hey, I think I know what I'm going to do today.

After 30 more minutes of creative thinking, Isabella came to our backyard, "Hey Phineas, watcha doin'?" she said sadly like something's bothering her, "Hey Isabella, well you don't sound happy today, what's up?" I asked, "Phineas, I guess this is the last day we'll see each other." She said, "What do you mean by that?" I asked curiously, "Phineas, I'm going to move to New York." She said sadly, "Wait, what?" surprisingly I asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no... What will Phineas do? Well you'll have to read the next chapter to know what. Don't worry everything will turn out perfectly... Oh no! I said too much.. X( The next chapter i'd say I'll post it tommorow. I'm already sleepy *yawn*. Reviews are good and I'm thankful for those who review my stories... Thanks readers... :)<strong>


	2. Happy ending

**Hello again, I'm sorry for waiting, it took me 1 hour to make this, sorry again... For those who reviewed in the first chapter thanks... :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb and the other characters I used for the story.**

* * *

><p>"Phineas, I'm leaving today." She said while her tears flowed on her beautiful face. I hated it when she was sad, maybe that was one factor that should've wakened me up from being oblivious earlier.<p>

"Isabella, before you leave, I want you to know that I've always admired your enthusiasm, and as much as I do, I don't want you to leave." I said while I was wiping off the tears on her face. "Thanks Phineas, guess I better get going." She said. Before she left I gave her a tight hug, I didn't want to let her go, but I have to.

3 days after she left I received a text message from her saying to go online and we'll video chat. We chatted for over 3 hours, luckily no one noticed me do that. She told me that New York was different from Danville, the buildings are taller, less trees, and she can see no stars during the night. Even though she's always happy, her eyes tell that she was sad and want to go back here in Danville.

5 years had passed, we still kept in touch in everything, and we let each other know every single thing there is to tell.

When I was 13, I said to myself to tell her that I like her and that feeling never left for 3 years, but Candace interrupted.

When it was her 14th birthday, she invited me but mom didn't let me go so we just video chatted the whole day, she didn't even go to her own party.

Now we're both 15, sports day had arrived and this year, I was qualified for the 200 meter sprint, I told that to Isabella because her school was our opponent. She didn't join the sprint even though she wanted because she told me that she didn't want to beat me. Well I believed that, because Isabella's one of the fastest runners I ever met.

When it was the day of the competition, I expected to see her there even though she wasn't in the , my clumsiness brought her to me. I bumped her, "Oh sorry," I said after I bumped her, "Its ok" she said, her voice was very familiar, "Isabella?" I asked, "Phineas?" she asked and we gave each other a big hug and her friends behind her was giggling when they saw us hug, "Oh Phineas, these are my friends." She introduced, "So what are you doing here?" she asked me, "Well as I told you before, I am representing my school for the 200 meter sprint." I replied, "Oh, right" she said, "What about you?" I asked, "I'm the school writer." She answered,

"So… Isabella… Can I have a private talk with you?" I asked nervously, "Of course, girls?" she said, then her friends continued walking, "So you were saying?" she asked, "I just have a silly question to ask," I said, "What is it?" she said, now is the perfect time, "Do you happen to have a b-b-boyfriend?" I asked, she raise her eyebrow then answered, "Well, I don't have one now, and before." She said, "Great." I said, "So do you have a girlfriend?" she asked, "Same as you, I'm waiting for the right girl on the right time. And I guess this is the right time and I see the right girl." I answered, "Hmm, lucky girl, who's she?" she asked, "Well I'll tell you what happened, when we were 10, we were the best of friends, but she moved to New York and left me here in Danville, I realized that I like her when it's the day she was going to move. When I was 13 I was going to tell her but Candace interrupted, I was invited on her 14th birthday but mom didn't let me, so we video chatted the whole day and she didn't even bother go to her party. After 5 years of waiting, I'm currently telling her our story." I said, and she was shocked and happy,

"Isabella… Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked, "Oh Phineas, I will be you girlfriend." And we kissed for 3 seconds.

That summer, she moved back to Danville and we spent the last 3 years of high school as a couple, we were the sweetest and longest staying couple in the whole school.

We went to prom and she's my date. We graduated from high school and college but still we were in a relationship. Who knows, maybe we spend eternity with each other. A boy can dream can't he?

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it... :) Maybe I'll make a sequel for this, I'm sorry it is so short, well I guess bye... FOR NOW... REVIEW please<strong>


End file.
